


She Knew

by kikabennet



Series: Raising Yevgeny Milkovich [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cute Kids, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 13 of the "Raising Yevgeny Milkovich" series. Yevgeny continues to recover, and Ian and Mickey discover something about his accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks and apologize for the shortness of this next installment. The next piece will be longer.

Usually on Christmas, the Gallaghers and Milkoviches came together-Christmas eve done at one house, Christmas day done at the other. This year, Mickey and Ian decided to spend a quiet Christmas eve just with Svetlana and the kids because of everything that had happened recently. Yevgeny was still not mobile, but he tried, and he tried hard. On crutches, the eight-year-old sluggishly hobbled around the house in pain, looking for things to do and family to bother.

It was still early evening on December twenty-fourth, but Svetlana nor Mickey had work so the whole family was around. Gavrel and Izzy kept opening the door in the kitchen that led to the backyard, bursting into fits of giggles as wind and snow blew into the house, slamming the door shut and running back into the living room where Yevgeny watched Mickey clean guns. Mickey had cleared the coffee table to lay out the weapons-all unloaded for the safety of the children. Ian helped Svetlana in the kitchen prepare dinner-some sort of Russian stew and homemade chocolate chip cookies.

“Izzy and Gavvie!” Mickey hollered. “Stop opening and slamming that door!”

Izzy ran into the living room for the millionth time and danced around Mickey.  
“ 's cold, Daddy!” She said, jumping up and down.

“It's so cold!” Gavrel echoed, climbing onto Mickey's lap.

“Can't you see I'm busy here?” Mickey asked him, but made no attempt to remove him.

“My daddy!” Izzy said, also climbing on him, and soon she and Gavrel were squealing and laughing all over again, climbing their father like a jungle gym.

Yevgeny laughed at the scene, and that made Mickey smile. For some time now, Yevgeny had not laughed at all.

“Alright!” Mickey stood up, Izzy hanging onto his arm, Gavrel around his waist. “ 'm about to kill some kids. Somebody better come get 'em before we appear on the fucking news.”

Ian came into the room and affectionately removed Gavrel's arms from around Mickey's middle. Izzy whined when Ian tried to remove her.

“It is Christmas,” Svetlana said, poking her head around the corner. “Put guns away. Play with babies.”

“I'll take care of them,” Ian said, pretending like he was going to bite Izzy's butt and she squealed and let go of Mickey, latching onto Ian, laughing.

He led the little ones away and up the stairs to put on their coats, hats, and shoes to go outside. Yevgeny continued to watch Mickey, who settled back onto the sofa and continued to work with the weapons.

“Yevgeny?” Svetlana walked into the living room with a shallow bowl and spoon. “You taste.”

Yevgeny took the spoon and bowl from her and tasted something.

“It's good, Mom,” he said.

Svetlana smiled and nodded at Mickey. Yevgeny passed it over. Mickey tried it and nodded, handing it back to Svetlana.

“That is good,” he said.

After she went back into the kitchen, Yevgeny relaxed onto the sofa, hissing in pain as he had to move his hip to get into a lying position. Mickey watched him, stopping what he was doing. When he caught Yevgeny looking back at him, he looked away.

“I'm sorry, Dad,” Yevgeny said.

“For what?” Mickey's brows furrowed.

“For going and riding my bike without telling you,” Yevgeny said. “I know I'm always supposed to tell you when I go ride my bike.”

Mickey felt his heart breaking. Was his son honestly apologizing for something horrendous that happened to him? He set the gun he was cleaning on the coffee table and maneuvered himself so he was facing his son. He rubbed his leg through Yevgeny's thin cotton pajama bottoms.

“I'm not mad about that,” he said. “Ian's not mad. Mom's not mad. Nobody's mad, you hear me?”

Yevgeny nodded. Mickey rubbed his hair. He wasn't good at emotional conversations like this, so he leaned down and kissed Yev's forehead.

Ian came back downstairs with the little ones in tow, Gavrel in tears.

“Why is he crying?” Svetlana wanted to know, looking at Ian.

Izzy started to cry too. Ian rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“They got into a fight on the bed and Izzy socked him with the Mickey Mouse alarm clock,” he explained.

Svetlana scolded something in Russian to Izzy, taking her by the arm and pointing to Gavrel. Izzy fell on the floor, kicking her legs.

“Get up!” Mickey said, also standing up.

“No!” Izzy said. “Bad Mama! Bad Daddy! Bad Daddy Mickey!”

Svetlana still spoke in Russian, but it was obvious she was counting, holding a finger up with every syllable. Izzy got to her feet, sniffling.

Ian went to the kitchen and returned with a paper towel to wipe Izzy's face. She went to the back door and said, “ 'mon, Daddy. 'mon, Gavvie. 'mon, Yevvie.”

“Yevvie can't go,” Ian said. “Not yet.”

“Why?” Gavvie wanted to know. “He could walk on the crutches.”

“Can I?” Yevgeny sat up, and winced because he'd sat up so abruptly.

“Not a good idea,” Svetlana said sternly.

“Yeah, Buddy,” Ian agreed.

“Fuck that. Let him go outside,” Mickey said, which surprised all of them.

He stood up and began putting his weapons back into the cardboard carton he had carried them downstairs in to take them back upstairs.

“There's no reason he can't throw on a coat and shoes and spend a few minutes outside,” he said.

Yevgeny smiled like it was already Christmas morning. The only times he went outside now was to get loaded into the car to go to hospital check ups. He looked hopefully at his mother and Ian, who looked at each other.

“A few minutes,” Svetlana said. “Mickey, let him wear your coat.”

Mickey and Ian worked together to help Yevgeny into Mickey's warm coat that was much too big for Yevgeny and put his shoes on. They helped him onto his crutches and Ian asked, “You sure, Yev?”

“Yeah,” Yevgeny said. “I really wanna go outside.”

Gavrel eagerly opened the kitchen door and stood aside, watching his brother as he slowly made his way over, looking like Tiny Tim in the giant coat and thin pajama pants on crutches. He couldn't even use the crutches properly because of his broken wrist. He just sort of had to balance to one side and hope for the best. He made it outside just fine, but as he moved to get to the edge of the half-patio, he slipped on some ice and tumbled forward, the crutches sliding out beneath him in two different directions. All three adults were instantly down on the ground and at his side.

“I told you this was bad idea!” Svetlana barked.

Yevgeny started crying, blood trickling from his lip. Mickey picked him up, Yevgeny yelping in pain in his hip as he did so, and held him against him. He didn't know what to do. They took Yevgeny inside and set him back on the couch-Ian moving with some of Izzy's wet wipes to clean the blood from his face.

“Yevgeny does not walk until hip is healed,” Svetlana said angrily, shutting the kitchen door after she'd herded the other two children in. “That is final!”

Yevgeny pushed Ian's hand away and rolled over, facing the sofa. Mickey rubbed his back and Yevgeny pulled away from his touch.

“What happen?” Izzy asked. “Why Yevvie crying?”

=========

Things turned up just a little bit in the evening time. Svetlana served dinner in the living room where they'd been eating since Yevgeny came home, and then cookies and milk. The adults allowed the children to open their gifts from other family members on Christmas eve, and one gift from “Santa Clause”.

Even with Yevgeny's condition, the gift opening didn't seem out of the ordinary, the kids getting excited with every package they opened. After presents, they watched _Predator,_ their own quirky holiday tradition film, and then it was teeth-brushing and bedtime. Ian carried Yevgeny up to his bed. Svetlana and Mickey took Gavrel and Izzy to Izzy's room. As Ian helped Yevgeny into bed and fixed his covers, Yevgeny said, “I still want to go outside sometimes.”

“I know, Bud,” Ian said, rubbing his hair affectionately. “You'll get there. Gimme kiss. I gotta go call Fiona back.”

Yevgeny raised his face for a kiss and Ian turned out the light on his way out. Svetlana had been sleeping in the bed with Izzy and Gavvie, but before she went to sleep, she came into the room to bid Yevgeny good night as well. Yevgeny didn't say it, and tried not to show it, but he was annoyed with her for making such a big deal about his falling outside. Mickey came in last to tell him good night, and then Yevgeny fell asleep, exhausted by everything.

==========

Ian and Mickey were in the middle of sex- good sex that wasn't rushed or half-attentive because they were always listening for Yev, when Ian froze in mid-thrust, panting and wiping his sweaty hair back.

“Why're you stoppin'?” Mickey panted too. “Fucking _move.”_

Ian actually pulled out of Mickey, sitting back on his calves. Mickey raised himself to his elbows.

“What the fuck's the matter with you?” He asked, annoyed and worried at the same time. 

Ian shook his head, his expression like he'd seen a ghost. Mickey sat up all the way, staring at him, waiting for him to say something. 

“The neighbor, the Gerber lady,” he said finally and Mickey's brows furrowed.

“This has to do with the fucking neighbors?” He demanded, raising his eyebrows in a 'are you serious' fashion.

“She told us when she came to the door that Yevgeny'd been hit by a truck,” Ian said.

Mickey threw his hand out. “He was hit by a truck.”

“How did she know that?” Ian asked, pointing for emphasis. “Fucking neighbor lady. How did she know it was a truck?”

“She didn't know,” Mickey said.

“When automobile accidents happen people say 'car',” Ian explained. “They don't throw out the word 'truck'.”

“What made you think of that just now?” Mickey wanted to know.

“I don't know,” Ian said, shrugging one shoulder. “But listen, I've seen a blue Toyota in her driveway before. Not all the time, just once or twice. I remember because Yevgeny always pointed out that it looked like Iggy's old truck.”

Mickey felt something drop in his stomach. He remembered those times when Yevgeny had pointed that out. 

“She knows who hit him,” he said slowly, and then jumped out of bed. “Fucking bitch-”

“Mickey-” Ian grabbed his arm.

“I'm gonna go talk to her,” Mickey said hotly. 

“No, not tonight,” Ian said. “It's Christmas eve. The kids'll wake up, it'll upset them.”

Mickey was fuming, but he knew Ian was right. He settled down just a little, and Ian pulled him close, kissing his shoulder. 

 

 


End file.
